Love is won over by ignorance
by FannyJudd
Summary: ¿Puede tu vida cambiar con un simple choque con un desconocido? ¿Estar destinados el uno al otro por caprichos del destino?
1. Vidas distintas

**¡Hello personitas! Esta historia tiene ya tiempo, muuuucho tiempo. Comencé a escribirla en metroblog, debido a la presión de unas amigas con ganas de que escribiese (¿por qué? No tengo ni idea). El caso es que cuando empecé en el servidor anteriormente mencionado, no tenía ni idea de escribir (fue allá por el 2011) y aquello era un desastre. A pesar de todo, mi fic tuvo bastante éxito y terminé la primera parte, escribiendo una segunda que dejé abandonada (sí, soy muy poco persistente). Más tarde decidí trasladar la historia a tumblr, con una mejor redacción (que es la que veis a continuación) y todo eso... Pero tampoco tuvo éxito y como soy una maldita vaga lo dejé. Así que aquí, he decidido dejaros la versión oficialmente remasterizada de la primera parte "Ignorance", que espero que disfruteis tanto como yo lo hice en su día escribiendo. Dependiendo de mis ganas optaré por remasterizar y continuar la segunda parte, que jamás completé.**

* * *

><p>Londres. 10 am. Una joven morena se encuentra dando tumbos por una oficina, llevando papeles de un lado al otro del edificio, llamando a puertas. Es lo que hacen las novatas, no parar ni un segundo. Se llama Jessica, tiene ventidos años y lleva sus seis últimos meses viviendo en aquel país, desconocido para ella, pero que, más o menos, podía llamar hogar.<p>

Por fin, tuvo un momento de respiro, y se sentó en su escritorio, abarrotado de folios por revisar, para tomar un poco de aliento y desentumecerse las piernas. Miro el reloj que llevaba en su muñeca, aun le quedaban tres horas por delante, hasta el descanso de la comida. Pero justo en aquel momento, una mujer, que no debía tener más de 45 años e iba impecablemente vestida se dirigió hasta el sitio donde la española descansaba, aquella mujer era, como no, su jefa.

- **¿Qué tal Jessica?** – Preguntó con una sonrisa socarrona -** ¿Podrías hacerme un favorcito pequeño?** – la chica asintió, no le quedaba más remedio. Si se negaba podría acabar de patitas en la calle, y en su situación no podía permitírselo. – **Tenemos una reunión trascendentalísima con los jefes de una importante empresa y la máquina de café esta estropeada. Necesito que bajes al Starbucks y que traigas un un café descafeinado con leche, un latte machiatto, un café americano y tres capuchinos normales.**

- **Sí, por supuesto** - ¿Qué iba a decir si no la muchacha? ¿Qué se fuera a tomar por saco? Pero ya podrían tener esos directivos un gusto más facilito… ¿Dónde quedó el café cortado?

- **Ah, una cosa más, ahora mismo no tengo la tarjeta de la empresa a mano, así que… ¿podrías adelantar tú el dinero?** – preguntó, una vez más su jefa. La chica estalló en rabia por dentro, pero debía contenerse, así que tomó aire profundamente y volvió a asentir.

- **Sin problema** – contestó, mientras la mujer madura se alejaba. Quería chillar y salir de allí para nunca volver. Cogió su bolso y maldijo por lo bajo a su jefa – **Definitivamente, soy la más pringada de aquí** – murmuró mientras se apoyaba en uno de los laterales del ascensor y se colocaba los cascos de su mejor compañía, su iPod.

Poco rato después ya estaba haciendo malabarismos con las dos bandejas de cartón a la salida de la famosa cafetería y sin prestar mucho atención a su alrededor. Tatareaba los compases de "Born To Run", una de esas canciones que solía cantar junto a su hermano cuando ambos eran pequeños. Iba centrada en no derramar nada y en sentir la canción en sus oídos, tan centrada que de pronto algo chocó contra ella, haciendo que los cafés cayesen al suelo y también un teléfono móvil.

Se mordió el labio mientras profería maldiciones por el fatal encuentro. Miró al frente y pudo ver a un chico de venti-no-se-cuantos años, con el pelo castaño, intensos ojos verdes y la cara con algunas pecas, debía ser el dueño del iPhone que yacía en el suelo.

- **¡Oh, joder, mierda! ¡Lo siento muchísimo!** – dijo Jessica mirándole, pues el chico tenía una mancha marrón en su pantalón y otra, todavía más grande en su camiseta.

- **Perdona, ha sido culpa mía** – trató de disculparse el muchacho – **Estaba en mi mundo, hablando por teléfono con mi compañero, y claro…** - se mordió el labio – **Creo que te he dejado sin café, aunque quizás era mucho para una chica como tú** – añadió riendo.

- **Oh, ¡el café, maldición!** – la cara de espanto de Jessica era un autentico problema – **No era para mi, era para mi jefa y ahora… ¡Me va a matar!**

- **¿Puedo ayudarte en…?** – comenzó a decir el chico, pero antes de que se diera cuenta, la morena estaba casi a dos metros de él, disculpándose.

- **¡Lo siento! ¡Debo volver a la cafetería!** – gritó ella desde lejos y desapareció de su vista. El chico se limitó a encogerse de hombros, reír y agacharse a recuperar su teléfono, que todavía estaba en el suelo. Lo inspeccionó detenidamente: ni un arañazo, ni una raja en la pantalla. Por casi 600€ era lo mínimo que cabría esperar de un Apple.

Buscó un número en su agenda de contactos y se llevó el móvil a la oreja:

- **¡Disculpa, Tom! Se ha cortado porque acabo de tener un pequeño percance en la calle, ahora te cuento en cuanto llegue a tu casa** – dijo al interlocutor mientras se alejaba por las transitadas aceras del centro de Londres.


	2. Donde hay confianza da asco

Las puertas de la buhardilla de la casa de Tom Fletcher se abrieron de par en par y en cuanto una figura masculina pasó por ellas se escucharon unas risas ahogadas procedentes del interior. Dougie, que estaba bebiendo una cerveza Guinness, se atragantó, haciendo que unas gotas del líquido cayesen directamente sobre la cara de Harry.

- **Danny Jones, ¿es que no te han enseñado a beber café?** – preguntó el rubio bajista con cierta curiosidad. El recién llegado hizo una mueca y negó con la cabeza.

- **¡No, idiota!** – su tono denotaba indignación – **Es que me tropecé con una chica que iba con dos bandejas de café y se me cayó encima.**

Una sonrisa perversa apareció en la boca de Dougie, acompañada por un rítmico movimiento de cejas.

- **Y dime** – dijo, mientras se rascaba la barbilla - **¿estaba buena la chica en cuestión?**

- **Pues si te soy sincero no me dio tiempo ni a mirarla, tenía prisa, demasiada prisa. De hecho, yo creo que era más rápida que Flash**

- **¡Nadie es más rápido que Flash!** – Gritó Tom amargamente, como buen amante de los comic que era él - **¿Es la misma que te hizo tirar el móvil al suelo?**

Danny asintió, y la mirada de Harry se posó sobre la entrepierna del recién llegado. El batería se mordió los labios para no romper a reír, y el otro, dándose cuenta le fulminó con la mirada.

- **¡Vaya, Danny! No sabía que a tu edad los chicos seguían meandose encima** – comentó entre risas el chico de la cicatriz en un lateral de la cabeza. El aludido agachó su mirada y miro al lugar en cuestión y una sarta de maldiciones salieron de su boca. En todo el rato que había estado andando hasta su coche no se había fijado en aquella fatídica mancha, solo en la de la camiseta y la de la pernera del pantalón.

- **¡Joder! Si a tu edad ya tienes incontinencia vamos mal… Empiezas a hacerte viejo, Dan. Primero tienes un gatillazo mientras lo hacíamos y ahora esto** – dijo Dougie con una falsa vergüenza en su cara.

- **¡Vaya, vaya! ¡De lo que se entera uno!** – comentó el guitarrista rubio.

Danny se lanzó sobre Dougie y empezó a darle besos por toda la cara y a revolverle el pelo. Todos reían fuertemente, tanto, que otra figura apareció en el marco de la puerta, esta vez se trataba de una chica, de pelo castaño claro y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

- **¡Sois unos escandalosos!** – Comentó Giovanna – **Se os oye por toda la casa y Leia, Aurora y Marvin están asustados de tanto ruido.**

- **Es que Danny y Dougie acaban de admitir su homosexualidad, y para colmo Jones tiene ya gatillazos e incontinencia** – dijo Tom, señalando a la mancha del pantalón de su compañero de grupo.

Giovanna soltó una pequeña carcajada y dijo:

- **Pues… más bien parece diarrea** – y todos comenzaron a reir de nuevo histéricamente, salvo Danny que frunció el ceño y se apartó.

- **¡Qué poco me queréis! ¡Qué solo estoy!** – se lamentó, dejándose caer en el sofá. Acto seguido Dougie se abalanzó sobre él.

- **Yo te doy amor, Daniel David Alan Jones** – y, tumbado sobre él, comenzó a moverse, cintura con cintura.

Giovanna gritó escandalizada, Tom se tapó la boca y Harry estaba a punto de caerse de la silla de tanto reír.

- **Oh si, Dougie, oh, oh ¡SI!** – los gemidos falsos de Danny podían oírse por toda la sala y Tom agarró al más joven de la banda, apartándole.

- **No, Dougie, no. ¡No mancilléis más mi sofá!**

- **Eso, que luego yo me siento ahí y no quiero encontrarme con fluidos corporales extraños** – añadió Giovanna.

A Harry se le dibujó una sonrisa misteriosa en la cara:

- **A saber que es lo que vosotros habéis hecho en ese sofá, parejita.**

Ese fue el detonante que hizo que tanto Dougie como Danny se levantasen de un salto de allí, se colocasen bien la ropa e hiciesen muecas de asco.

Giovanna y Tom sonrieron entre ellos y la chica se dirigió a la puerta.

- **Bueno chicos, voy a seguir haciendo cosas. ¿Necesitáis algo**? – preguntó amablemente.

- **Pues si me traes una cervecita más** – dijo Dougie alzando el botellín – **no te diría que no.**

- **Pues Dougie, ya sabes dónde está la cocina. Sírvete tú mismo, como si estuvieras en tu casa** – le contestó, guiñándole un ojo para después girarse y salir de allí.

- **Donde hay confianza da asco** – refunfuñó el rubio, dándole el último trago a la botella.

Los cuatro chicos se miraron entre ellos, aún medio riendo, pero el batería se puso serio, después de recuperar el aliento y decidió que era hora de trabajar.

- **Chicos, tenemos un concierto en cuatro días. Deberíamos ensayar ¿no?** – el resto se limitaron a asentir y se dirigieron a por sus respectivos instrumentos.


	3. ¡Enhorabuena! Eres nuestra ganadora

Jessica volvió al edificio de su trabajo, resignada, y haciendo malabarismos con la bandeja de cafés. Se desparramó sobre su incómoda silla e inclinó la cabeza hacía atrás. Solo deseaba estar unos minutos a solas y descansar después del desastre que acababa de ocurrir en plena calle. Pensó en el chico, en su pantalón manchado y en su caro teléfono en el suelo, ahora que se detenía a cavilar aquello había sido un auténtico tierra trágame. Para colmo había tenido que gastarse el doble de dinero en aquellos estúpidos cafés y aunque su jefa le devolviese el dinero, de poco iba a servir. Tampoco podía decirle nada, pues aquello supondría una reprimenda que no tenía el más mínimo interés en escuchar.

Miró el reloj de su móvil, ya quedaba menos para largarse de aquel lugar.

A las cinco en punto, la muchacha cogió su chaqueta y se fue pitando de allí para internarse en el subterráneo londinense, en media hora estaba en el piso que compartía con Adrienne.

Adrienne era una muchacha, un par de años mayor que ella, que llevaba bastante tiempo independizada. Hace medio año, su anterior compañera de piso se iba a marchar y colgó un anunció en un periódico, el cual fue visto por Jessica. Acordaron una pequeña entrevista, por llamarlo de alguna manera, y enseguida conectaron. Ahora Adri era su mejor amiga, su gran apoyo en un país tan lejano al suyo propio.

Cuando introdujo su cabeza por la puerta comenzó a llamar a su compañera, pero ni rastro de ella, por lo que Jessica se quitó los zapatos rápidamente y se dejó caer en el sofá, cerrando los ojos, quedándose completamente somnolienta… hasta que una musiquita le despertó. Su móvil vibraba sobre su mesa mientras una melodía pegadiza sonaba. Alargó su delgado brazo y lo cogió para mirar quién era, pero el número era desconocido. Estuvo a punto de no responder a la llamada, pero la curiosidad podía con ella, si era publicidad ya pondría alguna escusa.

- **¿Sí?** – contestó la morena a la llamada.

Entonces, escuchó una voz desconocida para ella.

- **¡Felicitaciones! ¡Eres una de las ganadoras del concurso Music Live de este año!** – mientras escuchaba la misteriosa voz el ceño de la chica se fruncía, extrañada.

- **¿Music Live?** – preguntó, inquieta.

- **¡Exactamente! Son una serie de conciertos que patrocinamos y tú acabas de ganar dos entradas para el concierto de McFly en el estadio de Wembley.**

Bueno, entradas a un concierto, aquello no sonaba mal. Pero… ¿qué grupo había dicho aquella teleoperadora? ¡Sonaba a menú de hamburguesería! La voz del otro lado le pidió que tomase papel y bolígrafo para anotar el código que tendría que dar en cualquiera de los HMV de Reino Unido junto a su identificación personal.

Cuando colgó, Jessica estaba observando el post-it donde había apuntado el código, aún bastante alucinada. Se escuchó un sonido de llaves en la puerta e instantes después una chica con la cara llena de pecas y pelo rubio oscuro hizo acto de presencia.

- **¡Buenas tardes!** – saludó Adrienne con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Miro con confusión a su amiga.

- **¡No te puedes imaginar lo que me ha pasado, Adri!** – dio unos golpecitos sobre el asiento contiguo del sofá para que su amiga tomase asiento y se lo contó todo, empezando por el accidente con el chico del café en los pantalones.

- **Vaya día más completó** – acertó a decir la rubia – **Manchas a un chico, pagas cafés y tienes entradas para un concierto ¿Qué será lo próximo?** – enarcó una ceja de manera divertida –** Por cierto, ¿de quién dices que es el concierto?**

Jessica se encogió de hombros.

- **Ni idea, ha dicho algo que sonaba a menú del burger.**

- **Mmm… - Adrienne se quedó pensativa unos segundos - ¿No será Amy McDonald?** – Pero la chica de pelo castaño negó rápidamente con la cabeza – **Pues entonces… solo pueden ser McFly** – Jessica seguía tal y como estaba, confundida – **Son un grupo de chicos, de aquí de Reino Unido. No les he escuchado mucho, apenas un par de canciones, pero son bastante pegadizas y traen a las chicas loquitas. Quizás en España no sean tan famoso como aquí y por eso no les conoces.**

- **Entonces… ¡Venderé las entradas!** – decidió la otra chica.

- **¡Ni de coña! Para una vez que te toca algo… Además se me ocurre una idea: ¿Qué te parece noche de chicas? Vamos al concierto y después cenamos y tomamos algo. ¡Hace siglos que no salimos tú y yo por ahí!**

Desde luego, el plan de Adrienne era buena opción. Entre el trabajo de una y los estudios de la otra apenas tenían tiempo para verse en casa, y cuando estaban juntas lo único que querían era descansar hasta el día siguiente.

- **Decidido entonces, vamos a ver a McFly** – concluyó Jessica con una sonrisa dibujada en sus labios.


	4. ¡El show debe continuar!

Finalmente, el día del concierto llegó. Aquel era, desde luego, uno de esos días agotadores para los chicos: sabían perfectamente que todas las localidades habían sido vendidas, tenían meet and greets con sus fans, las cuales les recibirían, en gran medida, llorando de la emoción de ver a sus ídolos frente a frente; fans que hacían cola desde un par de semanas antes… Cuando McFly tocaba en Wembley, aquel estadio se convertía en el epicentro de la locura.

Los chicos acababan de llegar al estadio, colándose como buenamente podían en una discreta furgoneta por el parking subterráneo del estadio. Aquel lugar ya era, prácticamente, una segunda casa para ellos.

- Mmm… ya es la… no sé, ¿sexta? ¿septima? Vez que tocamos aquí. Y todavía seguiré sin encontrar los camerinos, estoy seguro – dijo Harry mientras observaba todo lo que le rodeaba. En apenas unas horas, tras las pruebas de sonido y la preparación de vestuario y mental, aquel lugar estaría abarrotado de gente, no cabría ni un alfiler.

A Tom le recorrió un escalofrío. Si se quedaban en completo silencio se podía escuchar las fans chillando allí afuera. Aquel estadio era tremendamente mágico, sin lugar a dudas.

A esa misma hora, en otra parte de la capital inglesa, Jessica y su compañera de piso Adrienne estaban plantadas frente al portátil de la primera. Jessica terminaba una conversación en español de la que la otra no se había enterado absolutamente de nada.

- El español es tan complejo – murmuró la chica de cabellos dorados junto a un suspiro. La otra levantó la cabeza de la pantalla y soltó una carcajada que retumbó por la casa – Será que me parece fácil porque nací en Madrid – sugirió la morena con una dulce sonrisa – No sabes lo bien que me ha venido esta conversación con mi madre y mi hermana pequeña… Les hecho tanto de menos… - se mordió los labios, mirando a su compañera con melancolía. Jessica se había ido hacía medio año, aproximadamente, de España, una vez terminado su curso de educadora infantil, con el objetivo de mejorar aún más su nivel de la lengua inglesa y así tener mayores oportunidades laborales. Lo estaba consiguiendo sin duda y, tenía un trabajo que, dentro de lo malo, estaba bien pagado para ser una simple novata, casi sin experiencia.

- ¿A qué hora empieza al concierto, Jess? – preguntó repentinamente Adri, tratando de que su amiga no se amargarse la tarde, y menos con el planazo que tenían: ver a McFly, encima gratis. No era un grupo que le entusiasmase o del que fuese fan acérrima, pero a caballo regalado no le mires el diente, o eso dicen.

La española le enseñó la entrada, que había sacado un par de días antes en la tienda de Oxford Street que le habían indicado. Aún tenían tiempo de sobra, aunque tal vez hubiese sido prudente irse antes, pues, por lo que tenían entendido las entradas estaban agotadas y las adolescentes campaban por allí a sus anchas desde hacía ya varios días.

Las dos jóvenes decidieron que ya era hora de prepararse y ponerse al día con la música que iban a escuchar aquella noche, así que abrieron internet y teclearon el nombre del grupo, haciendo clic en el primer video que les apareció. Las canciones eran agradables y pegadizas, los chicos tenían una voz bonita y, por lo que veían, tocaban sus propios instrumentos. No eran la típica "boyband" al más puro estilo Backstreet Boys que son guapos, con cuerpos esculturales y bailan de muerte… No había color entre McFly y los grupos. Eran monos sí, pero lo que de verdad llamaba la atención de Jessica era su emoción al tocar, el sentimiento que le ponían.

Rato más tarde, las chicas ya estaban arregladas, no con sus mejores ganas, si no con prendas cómodas para poder saltar y bailar, pero, sobre todo, aguantar de pie todo el concierto. Adrienne se lamentó del hecho de que no ser quinceañeras les iba a pasar factura y que al día siguiente iban a estar molidas, pero esos eran los efectos secundarios de pasárselo bien.

La hora del concierto se acercaba peligrosamente, los cuatro muchachos correteaban nerviosos entre los camerinos. Ensayaban los últimos acordes, se terminaban de arreglar y hacían todos los rituales correspondientes antes comenzar.

Danny estaba apoyado contra una pared, con una lata de redbull en la mano. Su hermana, una chica de pelo rojo intenso y tez palida, le miraba con severidad:

- No deberías beber esa mierda, Danny. Sé que da energía, pero he escuchado tantas cosas malas de ella… - el guitarrista pecoso movió la mano, quitándole hierro al asunto al que su hermana se refería – No pasa nada, Vicks, es solo uno para darme energía al estar en el escenario, nada más – sentenció el muchacho, mientras que Harry se encargaba de golpear con sus baquetas todo lo que encontraba a su paso, y Tom hacia gorgoritos con la voz y se agitaba la camiseta, muerto de calor. Dougie estaba tranquilo, al menos en apariencia, sentado en un sofá, respirando calmado.

Un hombre se asomó por la puerta del backstage, avisándoles que quedaban diez minutos para que comenzase su actuación. Los nervios empezaron a aflorar. Vicky se despidió de los chicos, para irse al exterior y camuflarse entre la multitud de jovencitas ansiosas por ver a sus ídolos.

Jessica y Adrienne llegaron poco antes de que el espectáculo diese comienzo. La pista estaba abarrotada, los asientos todos ocupados, y al fondo estaban ellas, no queriendo mezclarse entre todo el gentío. – No, no quiero meterme mucho en el medio, que me agobio con facilidad – le dijo la española a su amiga, como buenamente podía, bien cerca de la oreja para que se enterase a pesar del ruido. La rubia se encogió de hombros resignada y allí se quedaron.

La vista no era mala, o no lo parecía, además tenían hueco para poder moverse un poco a sus anchas, bailar sin tener que darse con el tumulto de personas. Cuando los cuatro chicos, acompañados de las mujeres de los coros y algún músico auxiliar, salieron a escena, el griterío fue ensordecedor y las pupilas de Jessica se dilataron, agarró el brazo de la chica inglesa y la agitó.

- Oh, oh, ¡Dios mío! Ese me suena mucho – señaló con su dedo a uno de los chicos, aunque la otra no pudo distinguirlo – De los videos de Youtube – dio por hecho Adri, pero Jessica negó con firmeza. No era por los videos que habían estado esa tarde. Ella había visto a aquel chico en persona, le había tenido a escasos centímetros de su cuerpo. Aquel chico que tocaba la guitarra como si fuese algo sencillo, que cantaba con esa voz armónica y realmente agradable de escuchar, era exactamente el mismo al que había manchado los pantalones y al que había "suicidado" su carísimo smartphone. Era él, estaba casi segura de ello.

Pero Jessica enseguida se olvidó de todo y comenzó a bailar junto a su amiga, intentando corear las letras de las canciones como las chicas que tenían enfrente, pero sin éxito en absoluto. Le sonaban algunas estrofas, sobre todo los estribillos, pero no le había dado tiempo a aprenderse nada. Saltaban y brincaban de un lado al otro, sin importarles nada, hasta que Jessica notó como le tocaban el brazo. Miró extrañada a la desconocida.

- Perdona, estamos al lado de una chica que está un tanto mareada, y me preguntaba si por casualidad no tendrías agua… La pediría al escenario directamente, pero queda un poco lejos – dijo la desconocida de pelo rojo fuego. Jessica revolvió en su bolso, el cual llevaba colgado al hombro, y sacó una pequeña botella de él, entregándosela. La chica pelirroja le sonrió con calidez y le agradeció su amabilidad, volviendo hacía el lugar donde debía estar con su grupo, a unos tres o cuatro metros de donde se encontraban las dos amigas.

La pelirroja regresó un buen rato después con una botella nueva, sin abrir. – Aquí tenéis chicas, una nueva. Muchísimas gracias, de verdad. – les tendió al botella de plástico con una dulce sonrisa formada en sus labios – No hacía falta que la devolvieses, de verdad – se excusó Jessica riendo. – Sí, sí que hacía falta. No vaya a ser que vosotras os mareéis también. Por cierto, me llamo Vicky Jones.

Las otras chicas se presentaron con cordialidad, y a la hermana mayor de Danny le extrañó el hecho de que no la reconociesen, de que no se inmutasen al oir su nombre. No es que Vicky fuese una chica demasiado famosa ni nada por el estilo, pero el 98% de las fans de McFly la reconocían.

- ¿Estáis solas? – preguntó Vicky, mirando a su alrededor. Tanto Jess como Adri se salían de la media de edad de la mayoría de la gente que pululaba por allí. Una de las dos asintió, a lo que la pelirroja les propuso: - Veniros con nosotras, estamos todas juntas coreando las canciones, os lo pasareis bien.

Las dos amigas se miraron con cierta extrañeza, pero aceptaron la oferta, total, no perdían nada y cuanta más gente mejor.


	5. Algo así como dolor

Adri, Jessica, Vicky y el resto de chicas seguían en la pista, ligeramente apartadas de la marabunta que abandonaba con desgana el estadio de Wembley, deseosos la gran mayoría, de encontrar a sus ídolos en la parte trasera para poder hacerse fotos con ellos, tocarles, besarles y demás deseos impuros.

Las dos primeras chicas se miraron entre ellas, entre extrañadas y confusas porque aquello rozaba ligeramente lo surrealista. Vicky les había parecido una chica simpática y espontánea, pero aquello no quitaba que fuese un tanto raro.

Ya solo quedaban rezagados por las gradas cuando la chica de pelo rojo intenso empezó a guiar a toda la tropa hacía el interior de estadio, perdiéndose entre sus pasillos - ¡Venga! ¡Qué hay que encontrarles! – dijo ella animada mientras el resto de chicas cuchicheaban acerca de lo fantástico que había sido aquel concierto. La española y su mejor amiga sonreír, aún con la confusión presente en sus miradas. – Vamos a tener que esperar a que estos salgan – dijo Vicky tras detenerse y soltar un suspiro. Estaban en una zona transitada por un montón de gente con pases sobre el pecho, obviamente trabajaban allí.

- Mmm… ¿Estos? – preguntó extrañada Jessica, enarcando una ceja. La pelirroja sonrió enérgicamente – Ya sabes… Dougie, Danny, Harry y Tom. Estarán duchándose o vete tú a saber, nunca me he fiado de lo que hacen tan solos y tan sin ropa – Vicky soltó una carcajada que resonó por todo el pasillo de manera algo maliciosa. Así que… ¡ella conocía a McFly! De nuevo las miraditas entre la española y su compañera de piso se hicieron presentes. El resto de chicas se percató de ello y no tardó de cortar el silencio la del pelo rojo – Mmh… ¿Pasa algo?

- Erm… ¡No qué va! Es solo que… - comenzó a contestarle Jessica - ¡Bah! Es una larga historia – sentenció, moviendo su mano como restándole importancia al asunto

- Bueno, tú cuenta, si tiempo tenemos. Créeme, mi hermano puede pasarse horas y horas ante el espejo si nadie le corta el rollo. Bueno, y los otros tres también ¿Para qué engañarnos? ¡Luego se quejan de las mujeres y ellos son lo peor! – todo empezaba a encajar un poquito. Parecía que Vicky era hermana de alguno de los músicos y que conocía bastante bien al resto.

- Pues yo… - comenzó a decir sonrojada la española – hasta hace unos días no conocía a Mcfly. Me tocaron unas entradas para el concierto en una promoción en la que no había participado, pero nunca hago ascos a un regalo, así que… ¡aquí estamos! – se agarró del brazo de Adrienne entre risas. La boca de Vicky y de una de sus amigas, Helen, se abrió un poquito, dejando entrever una forma de o, claro rasgo de sorpresa - ¡Vaya! – Dejo caer Vicky – ¿Y qué te han parecido los chicos? – preguntó con curiosidad.

- Son realmente buenos músicos, y en directo ganan mucho y eso que ya son buenos en los CDs – le contestó Jessica con una sonrisa dibujada en sus labios. Había estado escuchando un buen rato en spotify los álbumes publicados y tenían canciones buenas y pegadizas – Y se sienten como peces en el agua en el escenario, les notaba realmente cómodos y en su salsa

Adri, a su lado, afirmó con la cabeza, dando apoyo a lo que su amiga acababa de decir. Vicky soltó una risita - ¡Y que lo digas! – dijo ella.

De pronto, la paz que reinaba entre las chicas se quebró con un grito y alguien a la carrera. Una mancha rubia se escondió tras la espalda de Jessica, lo cual le hizo parpadear y tambalearse con brusquedad. De fondo se oían risas y gritos - ¡Socorro! ¡Ayudadme! ¡Tom quiere tocarme con la mano con la que se acaba de tocar la entrepierna! – una voz masculina aunque ligeramente aguda surgió por la espalda de la chica española - ¡Protegeme! – le suplicó el chaval, cerca del oído. Jessica le miró sorprendida por encima del hombro, donde se resguardaba del avance de otro chico. Ambos eran rubios, aunque el que tenía a la espalda tenía unos ojos de color verde apagado muy bonitos y se le veía ligeramente aniñado. El otro tenía las facciones más marcadas, su pelo estaba revuelto y se le marcaba un hoyuelo al sonreír, llevaba su mano alzada y amenazaba al primero con ella.

Dougie Poynter parpadeó al ver que no reconocía a aquella chica - ¡Ostras! Perdona, joder, vas a pensar que estoy loco, que no te conozco de nada y… - ella soltó una carcajada y se encogió de hombros, mientras que el bajista del grupo se apartaba, dejándole libre, pero no tardó en tenderle la mano con una gran sonrisa – Yo soy Dougie y ese amenazante de barbilla grande se llama Tom – sentenció. Jessica miró desconfiada aquella mano que le tendían – Mmm… ¿Y tú te has lavado? – la carcajada vino esta vez del chico al que le habían presentado como Tom – Deberías fiarte menos de Dougie que de mí – la sonrisa no se iba de su cara, era tremendamente contagiosa. Al final, tanto Adrienne como Jessica aceptaron la mano del joven chico y se presentaron al otro, aunque no tardó en aparecer un tercero, guiñándole el ojo a Dougie. Este último tenía el pelo castaño claro, ojos azul intenso y una cicatriz que se le marcaba a un lado de la cabeza, se presentó como Harry. – Hey, Vicks – dijo girándose a la de pelos rojos – Tú hermano se ha quedado intentando subirse la cremallera del pantalón, que se le ha atascado – una última voz masculina interrumpió a Harry - ¡A ver qué vas contando por…! – se detuvo en seco el recién llegado, de cara repleta de pecas y pelo con ligeros toques pelirrojos. Jessica y él se miraron, parecía que el mundo se había detenido mientras las bocas de ambos se desencajaban para señalarse el uno al otro - ¡Eres tú! – profanaron al unísono.

Al resto aquel reconocimiento les pilló un tanto por sorpresa, aunque Tom no tardó en recordar el incidente del café, atar cabos y aclarar la situación, aunque Vicky no lo comprendía en absoluto - ¿Os conocéis? – la mayor de los Jones señaló alternativamente a su hermano y a la chica, sorprendida y ambos contaron su pequeña historia, con derramamiento de café y suicidio de iphone.

- Soy Danny, y recuerda que te debo unos cuantos cafés – dijo a modo de presentación oficial tras contarlo todo. Su sonrisa era amplia, blanca y perfecta. Era normal que estos chicos tuviesen un extenso club de fans, todos ellos eran guapos y tenían algo que cautivaba, además de la voz y su manera de tocar sus respectivos instrumentos musicales.

Todo el grupo de gente, a los que se les unieron más amigos una vez fuera, terminaron en un pequeño y acogedor pub, bebiendo alguna que otra cerveza, aunque los cuatro músicos, cansados por aquella magnifica noche no tardaron en ser los primeros en retirarse, dejando a las chicas y al resto del grupo a su aire.

Tom se tiró en plancha en la cama tras refrescarse la cabeza mojando su pelo rubio bajo el grifo. La cama hizo un ruido bastante siniestro y Harry le miró con una sonrisa irónica – Thomas, vas a cargarte el somier, ¡ten cuidado que si rompes, lo pagas! - le reprendió el batería como si fuese una madre, aunque con un claro doble sentido.

- Al menos yo me lo cargo por una buena causa y no por darle al sexo como Dougie y Fran… - el rubio guitarrista se calló de golpe al ver un gesto de dolor en la cara del otro rubio, que también se encontraba en aquel dormitorio junto a los otros dos. No tardó en disculparse - ¡Perdona Doug! – pero ya las disculpas no servían para nada. El daño estaba hecho. Dougie se marchó de allí dando un portazo y sintiéndose tremendamente herido y jodido.


	6. Una noche salvaje

Dougie estaba apoyado en la barra de un bar, copa en mano, observando a sus amigos: cómo se divertían, cómo hablaban de sus felices y perfectas vidas con sus perfectas novias… Se mordió el labio. Hacía tiempo que no estaba con ellos y estaba feliz por verles, por reunirse y tomar algo, por reír. Pero simplemente no podía, porque ellos realmente estaban contentos con su vida, mientras que el bajista se arrepentía de unas cuentas cosas. Se llevó el vaso de tubo a la boca y divisó una larga melena de color rubio platino.

Ella llevaba ya un buen rato observándole, pero aquello no le hacía sentir incómodo, estaba acostumbrado a las miradas furtivas y de deseo, sabía lo que aquella chica quería y podía dárselo, porque una noche loca nunca viene mal. Le dedicó una sonrisa, una con cierto carácter pervertido.

No tardó la rubia en plantarse frente a él, y él no tardó en hacerle un reconocimiento de arriba abajo. Su vestimenta no era a la moda, ni siquiera estaba tan arreglada como otras chicas de su alrededor: la rubia llevaba unos pantalones vaqueros rotos y una camiseta de un grupo que ahora mismo no reconocía que le quedaba grande y se notaba que ella misma había cortado. En los pies de la chica, unas Dr. Martens de color rosa chillón y cordones negros. Se había fijado también en sus curvas y cuando dirigió la palabra sus miradas se juntaron, sus ojos eran de color azul eléctrico. Sin duda era una buena elección para un "_aquí te pillo, aquí te mato_".

- Perdona, ¿tú eres músico verdad? – preguntó la rubia con curiosidad. Dougie asintió en se fijó en un tatuaje que asomaba por el hombro de ella sin identificar que era, cada vez le atraía más – Mmm… Mcfly – continuó, como hablando para ella misma – Bueno debes estar harto de que te pidan esto, pero no pierdo nada por intentarlo así que…

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Te apetece que nos enrollemos? – preguntó el chico rubio dejando aflorar una sonrisa de hiena con ganas de cazar a su presa. Ella no tardó en arrugar su frente y hacer una mueca de asco, aunque enseguida se echó a reír.

- Baja modesto, que sube aquí mi amigo – rodó los ojos – Deja el alcohol que te está sentando mal, chaval – le dio en el brazo, en un intento de gesto cariñoso, aunque ella no soportaba a los tíos así. Metió algo en la chaqueta de Dougie – Yo solo quería darte la maqueta de mi grupo, aunque la tires nada más llegar a tu casa – suspiró y comenzó a apartarse - ¡Hasta luego, Casanova! – se despidió la muchacha mientras se alejaba.

Un amigo de Dougie había contemplado la escena de lejos y se acercó a él - ¿Qué pasa tío? ¿La has espantado? – el otro chico se encogió de hombros y se frotó las sienes.

La noche terminó con el alba despuntando en la casa de Dougie. Acababa de llegar mareado y mientras se desvestía el CD cayó al suelo. Se agachó para observar el disco, el cual estaba marcado con una letra exquisita, preciosa. Pero no tenía ganas de escucharlo, no ahora que su cabeza iba a estallar. Lo dejó sobre su mesilla y una vez desvestido se dejó caer en el colchón, deseando que todo aquel infierno del amor acabase alguna vez. ¿Por qué tenía él tan mala suerte?


End file.
